wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mona
Mona is the daughter of an artist and a supermodel. She is the high school cheerleader from Diamond City who also works as one of Wario's employees at WarioWare, Inc. Besides that, she also has numerous other jobs which keep her very busy, but despite this she still finds enough time to take care of her many pets, spend time with Wario and his friends and practice her Rock 'n' Roll skills. 'Background' 'Aftermath of Izumo Incident' The artist is Mona's father, while her mother is a busy supermodel who travels the world and doesn't see her daughter often. At this time, Mona, Art and Deco were doing their last music probes at Mona Pizza before their gig. Also the in a garbage can living Garbage Boy protuted his head out of his garbage can when the band played music. When they were done, Mona drove her scooter towards the Hawt House, Art and Deco followed her in a van with Mona's logo on it. While they were on their way, suddenly Vanessa and the two employees of Pizza Dinosaur appeared on motorcycles and hampered the trio. Then Vanessa drove towards the Hawt House while the Dinosaurs hopped into the bird-like vehicle, which took off and flew directly over Mona, Art and Deco. A grabber came out of it and kidnapped Art. Mona called her animal friends for help, who came in small propeller aircrafts, but they were kicked away by the machine of the Dinosaurs. Even Pizza Joe arrived in a similar aircraft, but he was kicked away as well. The last helpers were 4.1 and 4.2, who flew in some sort of spherical flying vehicle, who was able to shoot soccer balls at the Dinosaur's machine, but also the last helpers failed. However, Deco got the idea to activate a kind of ejection seat of the van. After he turned over the lever to activate it, he was ejected at the Dinosaur's machine, made it releasing Art and falling down finally. Now the band had lost a lot of time and they had to hurry to their gig. At the Hawt House, the fans were already waiting for the appearance of their stars. Then a speaker announced the gig of "Mona and The Hot Slices" and they came on the stage and rocked the house. Mona met Paul Tekko, who was the Biggest Fans of Mona that sings Moshimo song for the Hylian Concert at the Hawt House in the Forest of Terror with the Singer Takeru Uchiha. However, Paul Tekko realized that it was almost 12 pm, Mona gives him a slice of Pizza as the Token of the friendship that he promised. Mona have found Paul's left sandal at the enterance of the thawt house. Takeru and Mona comes to the Humble Village. Mona placed Paul Tekko's left sandal onto his left foot of Paul Tekko's and realized that the chakura that she saw transforms the Shinobi clothes into Modern Clothes and the Slices promoted to allies of the Gekko Clan. 'Appearence' Mona was a famous flexible singer who was the number one hit previously. 'Family' *Mona's Father- Father (Artist) *Mona's Mother- Mother (Supermodel) *Paul Gekko- Ally Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon